A MineCraft Story
by thelastcigarette
Summary: Steve is lost and he is far away from home. Follow him in his journey and find out what happens next! This is one of my older stories, but one of my best, too. Enjoy!


Somehow in 2011 I spontaneously decided to write some fan fiction about this amazing indie sandbox game called _"Minecraft"_. And I did. I think it's my greatest piece, because it was solely made on my inspiration, that had struck me like lightning. Here it goes:

Days had passed after I lost the coordinates of my original spawnpoint, where I built my first shelter. Night will soon spread it's wings over me and darkness will fall. I had less than an hour to find materials and build a new shelter until the new day arrives, so I could start my search again.

I knew I shouldn't have gone wandering around. I had lost myself in my curious exploration and now I was far away from my home. I know my trusty dogs were sitting in front of the entrance to my house, guarding it from monsters and threats. I know those dogs will be hungry, but they had to wait for me, loyally obeying the command to sit, even though their master wasn't there.

I was sailing on the boat, keeping my eyes open for any new lands, but alas, the sea was endless.

Finally, I see unknown lands far ahead on the horizon! I lose all attention to my road, staring at the small island, and my boat crashes into a dark shore I wasn't able to see before.

I find myself washed on the seastrand of the island. Waves crashed calmly in my feet as I stand up and look around. The island was fruitful and full of life - I was surrounded by a cuple of trees here and there, and I could hear sheep nearby.

Salvation!

With my last strenght I run towards a tree and tried to get as much as timber as I could. The day was young, but I was at the end of my vigour. After I collected wooden materials, I made a workbench. I roughly crafted all the instruments I needed, and then I fell asleep.

I woke up in the same place, just to find that I was surrounded by a pack of wolves. Their eyes flashing red with ire and their teeth sharpened and white. I stood up and grabbed a shovel. I growled, but the wild dogs wouldn't run away. I saw some bones by my side, probably left by a skeleton that had burned the last night. I took them slowly and waved them at the dogs. Their mouths closed and all rage and wrath towards me had vanished. The wolves were hungry and I had food.

I tried to tame them, but they were used to the wild life. "At least they don't want to attack me now - I thought. - I'll leave them free." They soon walked away and I never saw them again. I was alone at last.

It was around noon. I could feel I'm low on health, so I went off into the island, deeper into the unknown. I soon found a few pigs walking around. I got some raw meat from them and went back to the shore.

Hunger striked me on my way. I was forces to eat a pork chop raw, otherwise I could have fainted. When Igot back to my workbench, I grabbed my pickaxe and my shovel and went mining.

The wasn't any hills or mountains on this small island, so I started digging. When I found stone under my feet, I smiled and used the pickaxe to mine my way deeper into the core of this land. I found soon a bunch of coal and harvested it as fast as I could, then made my way back climbing up.

I made myself torches incase night fell before I had left off this island. With the cobblestone I made a furnace and cooked the meat. It was tasty and nourishing. I felt myself stronger and vital. My mental state has improven after my hunger and thurst were relieved.

I built a boat by sunset and left off this warm and welcoming land. As I sailed away, another wave of nostalgia striked me. Tossed around in the calm water's waves, I thought about my dogs, my farm, my house, my home.

After two days of sailing and finding nothing but desert, tore apart from one another, I saw my home in the distance. I thought I was hallucinating from all the excitement and emotions, but when I got closer, it was really my home. My house was there, but a fire had started in the storage hut. The dogs barked and cows jumped around, frightened. I got off my boat and ran towards my house, telling the dogs to get in, They obeyed and I closed the doors after them. I took out any cobble I had left in my inventory and surrounded the front part of my wooden veranda, in case the fire expanded and came near the house.

* * *

After a few hours rain fell and extinguished the fire. Nighttime already fell and monsters were already searching for my meat, so I couldn't go outside to collect any unharmed resourses unarmed.


End file.
